In factories etc., conditions of apparatuses are monitored for the purpose of maintaining smooth operations of the apparatuses. For example, in a case where a monitored apparatus is connected with a PLC (Programmable Logic Controller), it is possible to check a condition of the apparatus by causing a display device such as a programmable display device to display an error or trouble of the apparatus which is written in a memory of the PLC.
Furthermore, an application of a technique of Augmented Reality (AR) to such monitoring of an apparatus is being progressed. For example, Patent Literature 1 describes generating notification information based on captured image information obtained as a result of an information processing terminal capturing a sensor node to which an AR marker is attached, and displaying the notification information after combining the notification information with the captured image information. By using this technique, it is possible to know a condition of an apparatus in the form of notification information only by capturing an image of the apparatus.